Queen of the Earth
by Vulpsis
Summary: A female Audino comes to challenge the Queen of the Earth for abusing her specie for too long. But what at first seems like a powerful Nidoqueen turns out to be much much worse...


The large Nidoqueen stomped the cliff, shaking the land that the brave Audino warrior stood. She had came here for a fight, to challenge the so called Queen of the Earth as she stood her ground, legs wobbling as they struggled to remain upright. The Nidoqueen smirked as she saw her struggle to stand.

"You're the first Audino to not fall from a shake like that!" She complimented as she humored the normal type. "Go ahead, try to land a single blow on me!" Aeris huffed; she didn't like how the Nidoqueen was pretending to give her the advantage. She was the toughest from her group, and she came here to stop this queen from ravaging their home and stealing their food. With a mighty roar she ran towards her at full speed, arms hanging back as her head tilted forward, Aeris then jumped and gave the Nidoqueen a mighty double-edge attack! She felt the tears well up in the corner of her eyes as her sight dazed upon impact, her head immediately felt concussed from the heavy impact as she stumbled back again, cursing herself for going so hard. She tried to look up at the Nidoqueen to see if she managed to deal any damage to her. She was greeted with a laugh as she looked down at Aeris, the Nidoqueen twice her height.

"That was it?"

"Ah damn it…" Aeris muttered. She was in for it now.

Nidoqueen wrapped both her arms around Aeris as she forced her into a bear hug. Aeris groaned as she wiggled her legs that dangled in the air, her soft pink skin was now covered in patches of dirt and scratches from the rocky terrain around them. She didn't give up though; she bit her lip as her bouncy blue eyes stared angrily at Nidoqueen who seemed to find the expression adorable. Damn Nidoqueen.

"You know honey, you're kind of cute, and a tough one at that~" The Nidoqueen teased as she squeezed harder. Aeris found it harder and harder to breath as she felt her bones begin to snap…

"I'll let you in on a little secret honey, I'm not what I seem"

"Just hurry up and kill me!" Aeris said through her teeth, she would've yelled but she didn't have enough air in her for that.

"In due time my spunky little friend, I just want to tell you something very secretive, you see I'm not actually a Nidoqueen…" Aeris felt her hug begin to let out, she didn't know if she was going unconscious or experiencing brain damage from air loss but the Nidoqueen arms began to feel soft, and smooth. Then she saw her eyes be replaced by dot like pupils, her expression melting away.

"I'm a shape shifter! And before I kill you, I'll be sure to have my fun with you!"

Audino's heart began to race, it was one thing to face death willingly, but to face torture at the hands of something that wanted to toy with you, that was just stupid! For some reason the Ditto had placed her against the ground, with her wobbly legs she began to run away from the Ditto. No wonder entire troops would disappear without a trace, they didn't have a chance all along! And how did a ditto come here in the first place?! As she ran the Ditto stared at her with a smile before he stretched out a leg that immediately formed into a giant Nidoqueen foot and stomped the ground with an even more vicious earthquake then last time. Aeris immediately fell over, she felt sharp rocks and debris rubbing into her sensitive pink skin as her body dragged across the shaking ground slowly until she felt a mass of jelly like substance wrap across her body, her arms being pinned to her sides as she was brought over to the Ditto, who shook her up and down as if mocking her fate.

"Wh-what the hell! Ditto's can't do things like that! What are you!?" The Ditto then slammed her into the ground, all the wind inside of her was knocked out as she screamed out in pain, her vision blurring as tears began to soak her eyes.

"I don't have to tell you that… You seem so much more lean and feminine compared to those other Audino…" She felt a thick mass of goo rub across her paws. "Such a shame that those other Audinos won't see you again!"

Aeris suddenly gasped out as she felt that goop suddenly penetrate her pussy. Her legs stretched out in reaction as she tried to close her legs to prevent more of the stuff from coming in, but it didn't help at all. She was giving out embarrassing squeaks and whines as she felt the goop fill her up like a liquid, making her body bulge as her insides were forced to stretch out almost immediately. Aeris took in quick breaths of air as she felt like she was about to pop, that cold smooth goop seemed to pulse through her sensitive nerves, like it was still moving even though she was now still and filled up like a balloon. The Ditto laughed as it enjoyed itself, watching Aeris' reaction. Its entire body seemed to expand straight into her as the Ditto giggled, another goopy tentacle stretching out of its body as it explored her other hole.

"My my darling I think you can fit much more in, what do you say?" Aeris shook her head as she whined pathetically; her body was still rising high in the air while still in the grip of the Ditto.

"Please no…I'm going to pop…just kill me…" Her eyes pleaded him as tears leaked out and spilled onto the dry rocky floor, but Ditto shook his head… her eyes widening as she felt the goopy tentacle poke around her rear entrance…

Her whole body shuddered and twitched in place as she felt that tentacle force its way inside of her. It felt solid as the substance penetrated her, forcing her narrow walls to spread wide open as more of the jelly forced its way in. The substance felt alive and constantly moving inside of her pussy, whatever the hell the Ditto was made of it felt like a liquid, covering every inch inside of both her pussy and ass as she felt the Ditto thrust the goop in and out even though she remained in place. Her whines turned into moans as her tongue lolled out, her body inflated from the amount of Ditto inside of her. She didn't want to admit it but have every spot inside of being rubbed and coated in that goop began to feel good, no that wasn't the right word. It felt great, she felt pleasure that she couldn't even conceive. Her pussy was moist but any fluid that was leaked out was immediately absorbed so it felt like both a cock and a tongue were fucking her. Her senses were being overloaded; she couldn't keep it up anymore, her heart beat was rising along with her body temperature, her insides began to clench around the goop as she felt that incredible rising orgasm begin to take her and…

Suddenly and instantaneously all of the goop seemed to retract out of her body, she landed with a painful thud onto the stone floor as the orgasmic feeling began to recede back. At first she was a bit dazed, she looked around wondering what the hell had happened and she saw the Ditto just right there, looking like a regular purple Ditto, albeit larger than she was still.

"What's wrong honey? Playtime is over, you can go home now!"

"nooo…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you~"

"No, don't stop…" The Ditto grinned.

"Why not? Surely a spunky little girl like you didn't want to be used like that!" Aeris huffed her cheeks as she pouted and looked to the ground, suddenly her body felt so empty, her nerves that were being rubbed over by all that goop had already missed the feeling. Her body was already shivering, her pussy growing moist from her heat now that there wasn't anything sucking up that moisture.

"But I…liked it…"

"You liked it? So you want more then?" Aeris pouted as she nodded her head, her blue eyes focused on the rocky ground.

"Good, you'll make a delicious snack!"

Before Aeris could even respond to Ditto's statement she felt those familiar goopy tentacles penetrate both her pussy and her ass. She literally squealed in pleasure as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her body beginning to inflate from the amount of substance inside of her. Her moisture was being absorbed, her sensitive rear was being forced open as she felt the goop actually enter beyond her boundaries, oh god the sensation of being overtaken by this was overwhelming! Her brain seemed to shut off any other thought process as she laid there on there, her chubby stomach thrusting forward into the air as her back arched, her bottom area completely ensconced with the purple substance. Her entire insides just covered with pulsating smooth goop that seemed to lick her up while simultaneously fucking her…

"Hmmm I don't know, I still think you can take more!"

Right when Ditto finished its statement Aeris felt the goopy tentacle force its way into her mouth, the pulsating smooth substance twisted around her tongue before forcing its way down her throat. Aeris gagged as she felt the slimy like thing slide in and out of her throat, the goopy tentacle sliding out as she took in a small breath and right back as she exhaled. She couldn't breathe as much now, she began to feel light headed as the Ditto fucked her in literally every hole she had. Her eyes closed as she let the shape shifting Pokémon totally conquer her, her body shivering as she felt her muscles tighten once again. Noticing this the Ditto seemed to force the goop to surge through her body even faster, she felt like she was being fucked harder then ever as her breathing picked up, all her moans and squeaks of ecstasy were drowned out as her mind became blank. Her whole body seemed to explode in pleasure as every muscle twitched, she felt like she came forever as she felt those goopy tentacles retreat…

She panted as she lay on the ground, her face laying on her side as her expressionless eyes opened. She felt sweaty, exhausted and yet satisfied. As she caught her breath she felt that smooth goop crawl over her legs, swirling and wrapping around her entirely as it seemed to travel like a living liquid. Suddenly she gasped as she was hoisted up. She began to panic as she saw Ditto slowly sucking in her body, his goop slowly seeping into her insides. Not like before though, she felt as if the liquid was invading past her boundaries, she felt the goop go past her deepest points and slowly slip further insides.

"H-hey! What're you doing!?" she shouted as she wiggled her arms before trying to push against his body before it got slowly absorbed as well.

"Well you're just a fun toy but even us Dittos have to eat honey, I told you, you weren't going to leave here! You asked me to kill you remember?" Aeris still tried to break free from the goo but the damn substance wrapped around her skin too tightly, she couldn't even wiggle as the goop made way over her tubby belly and up her neck. She rose her head as she gasped for breath, Aeris felt like she was drowning as she continued to struggle for her life. Slowly the goop rose above her lips, the smooth pulsating substance forcing its way down her throat like before but this time not stopping. Her heart beat was drumming rapidly as she lost the ability to breath, choking noises momentarily filled the air before her throat, and her bodily insides was completely being wrapped around and coated by the goop. Her wide blue eyes saw the Ditto slowly form back into the Nidoqueen as she heard voices shouting her name.

"Oh look at that honey! They must've sent out a searching party for you! Too bad they won't find you!" She cursed the Queen of the Earth in the back of her mind as the goop covered her vision...

"Don't worry…they'll join you soon~" Ditto teased before Aeris was overtaken completely…


End file.
